


Black Raven

by Alena_Rigfinn



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Secret Organizations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn
Summary: Au départ, toute cette petite affaire n'avait pas été pensée pour devenir grande un jour. Mais le temps passe, et Corvus et sa petite bande doivent bien trouver un nom à leur nouvelle organisation.Quelque chose à leur hauteur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Black Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit OS sans prétention datant déjà un peu ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à le poster, alors voilà qui est désormais fait !

"Mais puisque je vous dis qu'ce nom ne colle pas !"

Corvus faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce servant de base souterraine au groupe d'enfants. Cette conversation l'agaçait fortement et, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux nerveusement, il ne le cachait absolument pas.

"Et pourquoi pas 'Les Tartes au Trésor', hein ? Ça peut marcher, non ?"

"C'est juste ridicule ! Ça n'te vient pas à l'esprit que notre nom doit être sérieux ?"

"Ben si t'es si malin, t'as qu'à le trouver toi-même, Corvus !"

Il soupira, mécontent. Si c'était bien lui qui avait été à l'origine de projet, il avait tenu à faire participer toute la bande au processus de création de leur nom. Et il voyait désormais que ça avait été une grave erreur de sa part.

"Bon, on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. J'vois bien qu'ça n'sert à rien de continuer pour le moment. Pensez-y tout de même. On se revoit demain."

"Okay !"

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva seul dans le local. Cette histoire le chiffonait et il était frustré de ne pas avoir d'idée. L'imagination n'était pourtant pas son point faible habituellement, mais il devait avouer que, cette fois-ci, il était complètement dépassé.

Il s'assit sur une des caisses de bois contenant une part des précieuses marchandises. Les jambes et les bras croisés, il se mit à réfléchir à nouveau. Il avait besoin d'un nom, simple et efficace, à son image et à celle du groupe. Bien sûr, cela ne nécessitait pas forcément une grande originalité, mais Corvus ne voulait en aucun cas choisir la facilité. Ce nom, il le voulait marquant.

S'il avait souhaité donner un exemple de ses attentes, il aurait cité son prénom. Le fait était qu'il lui plaisait. Il se savait quelque peu égocentrique par moments, mais il aimait se dire que cela reflétait bien son instinct de leader, que les autres membres du clan lui attribuaient. Son prénom donc, Corvus, était original en plus de cela, et il remerciait parfois intérieurement sa mère de lui avoir préféré celui-ci à Jeff, plutôt banal pour le coup, ou encore à Biscuit, dont il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait été nécessaire de commenter.

Corvus était donc concentré sur son nom et explorait diverses pistes plus ou moins en rapport avec ce même sujet. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, du haut de ses quatorze petites années d'existence et avec son accent cockney à couper au couteau, il était cultivé et appréciait les belles choses. Cela pouvait se ressentir dans son choix de vêtements, mais aussi de posture, d'un charme désinvolte et soigné. Il alla rechercher dans les tréfonds de son esprit des informations pouvant potentiellement être utiles à la création de son pseudonyme. Et soudain, il eût une idée.

Son prénom, Corvus.

Ses amis, ses compagnons, ses ombres.

Il se leva prestement, couru hors de la cache et rejoignit le groupe encore complet à l'entrée du marché.

Les apostrophant, un sourire goguenard et si caractéristique aux lèvres, il leur dit enfin.

"Les gars, j'crois que j'ai une idée. On sera le Corbeau Noir."


End file.
